cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 29
Liga Mundo Season 29 ran from July 13, 2017 to December 9, 2017. There were no club changes whatsoever during the off-season between Liga Mundo Season 28 and Season 29, with the league remaining at 21 teams and two uneven divisions. On October 22, 2017, the league saw the return of long-time Estrella Roja manager Cataduanes to Liga Mundo, taking over the vacant ownership at Clachnacuddin. A week after the conclusion of the Segunda Liga schedule, Clachnacuddin was relocated to the nation of Cataduanes on November 15, 2017 and renamed Estrella Roja as a re-birth of the former club which had folded three seasons prior. Due to the club takeover, what would ultimately be the final Inverness Cup tournament was played this season as Ashie Road were awarded the Inverness Cup in perpetuity when the trophy was retired on November 15, 2017. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. League MVP Johnny Purser (AFC Merry Men) was awarded the Lois Luis MVP Trophy by Commisioner Botha at the conclusion of the season - edging out both all-star goaltenders for the honours. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 300 games *'Deano Gump' (Atlético Melloria) played 300th match on November 16, 2017 *'Flynn McFadyen' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played 300th match on November 30, 2017 200 games *'Mitch Forrest' (AFC Merry Men) played 200th match on August 10, 2017 *'Hubert McNiven' (Syracuse Salty Dogs) played 200th match on August 14, 2017 *'Alan Bennington' (AFC Merry Men) played 200th match on August 17, 2017 *'Marais van der Merwe' (Transvaal Springboks) played 200th match on August 31, 2017 *'Lane Gould' (Swamplandia Sinners) played 200th match on August 31, 2017 *'Santi Aira' (The Fighting Sherms) played 200th match on September 7, 2017 *'Nitzan Albalahninja' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played 200th match on October 23, 2017 *'Ron Rouhledge' (Ocean’s Gold) played 200th match on November 2, 2017 *'Alberto Cotello' (TNFR Twilight Titans FC) played 200th match on November 9, 2017 *'Daley Myers' (Clachnacuddin) played 200th match on November 9, 2017 *'Gabriel Rambert' (Syracuse Salty Dogs) played 200th match on November 16, 2017 *'Johnny Purser' (AFC Merry Men) played 200th match on December 7, 2017 Manager of the Season Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 2 points per X11 Manager selection and Segunda managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. Manager RevR (TNFR Twilight Titans FC) edged out Manager Mayzie (AFC Merry Men) 14 points to 12 in the league rankings to be awarded the title of manager of the season. Copa Cato XXII First Round Matches played on July 17 and July 24, 2017 *Bethlehem FC defeated Galway City (2-0; 0-1) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Sporting Los Angeles (1-1; 1-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated Clachnacuddin (4-0; 2-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Deutsche Vienna (2-1; 2-1) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated SK Shqiponjë (5-0; 2-0) Second Round Matches played on July 31 and August 7, 2017 *AFC Merry Men defeated Swamplandia Sinners (1-0; 3-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-2; 2-0) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Atlético Melloria (2-2; 2-1) *The Wall FC defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (1-1; 1-0) *Syracuse Salty Dogs defeated Bethlehem FC (2-0; 0-0) *Marseille FC defeated Ashie Road 11 (0-0; 1-1) *Gopher City Pippas FC defeated The Fighting Sherms (4-1; 0-1) *Transvaal Springboks defeated Anfield Road XI (4-2; 4-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on August 14 and August 21, 2017 *AFC Merry Men defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-0; 1-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (2-2; 2-0) *Marseille FC defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (0-0; 2-1) *The Wall FC defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (2-0; 4-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on August 28 and September 4, 2017 *AFC Merry Men defeated The Wall FC (1-0; 1-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Marseille FC (0-0; 2-0) Copa Cato XXII Finals Matches played on September 11 and September 18, 2017 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated AFC Merry Men (1-1; 2-2) UCFA Champions Cup VII First Round Matches played on October 2, 2017 *AFC Merry Men defeated Galway City (4-0) *Deutsche Vienna defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (2-1) *Marseille FC defeated Sporting Los Angeles (2-0) *Transvaal Springboks defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (4-1) *The Wall FC defeated Clachnacuddin (7-0) Second Round Matches played October 9, 2017 *Atlético Melloria defeated The Wall FC (3-1) *Deutsche Vienna defeated Bethlehem FC (2-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Transvaal Springboks (1-1 ET 3-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Marseille FC (1-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Anfield Road XI (4-0) *RMI Armed Forces FC defeated Syracuse Salty Dogs (2-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-2) *Ashie Road 11 defeated SK Shqiponjë (2-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played October 16, 2017 *The Fighting Sherms defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Ocean´s Gold (2-0) *Ashie Road 11 defeated Atlético Melloria (3-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Deutsche Vienna (4-2) Semi-Finals Matches played October 23, 2017 *AFC Merry Men defeated The Fighting Sherms (2-1) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Ashie Road 11 (1-0) UCFA Champions Cup VII Finals Match played on October 30, 2017 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated AFC Merry Men (2-1) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup XIII What would ultimately be the final Inverness Cup tournament was played this season, as Clachnacuddin would come under new ownership who relocated the club to Cataduanes after the conclusion of the Segunda Liga schedule. Ashie Road were awarded the Inverness Cup in perpetuity as the trophy was retired on November 15, 2017. Matches played August 17 and October 5, 2017 *Ashie Road 11 defeated Clachnacuddin (3-0; 5-0) Pippas-Titans Challenge Cup V Matches played September 4 and December 9, 2017 *TNFR Twilight Titans FC defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (3-1; 5-1) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *Cataduanes *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha)